Between, a CSI:NY Snapshots
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: snapshots perepisode tentang pairings yang saya yakin banyak di protes, Mohon R&Rnya,
1. Picture One

Sebuah fanfic asal banget… Sebenernya tiba-tiba dateng aja ide buat ngejabarin pairing-pairing ini. Tapi amatlah mengecewakan karena pasti gue diprotes orang sekampung (fan CSI:NY maksudnya) dan lagian orang kita jarang banget ada yang tau apalagi suka banget ama CSI:NY (mungkin hanya saya satu-satunya di Indonesia ini yang ngebet kaya kerasukan setan ama nih film). Tapi pa boleh buat lah, namanya juga fanfic, yang penting tersalurkan. Maaf kalau nggak tau apa-apa soal fic satu ini karena sekali lagi memang jarang banget yang tau apalagi ngebet… Tapi paling tidak nikmatilah snapshot fic yang satu ini… ( )

Mohon bantuan Review-nya…

**Disclaimer:** Para tokoh dan cerita ori TV Series ini dimiliki oleh CBS, saya cuma numpang ngefic aja….

**Between CSI:NY Snapshots**

**by FateBinder JeAnne**

**Episode - All Access**

"**Kimi no ude de, tsuyoku ni natte"**

Lindsay termenung, ia kelepasan tadi. Tanpa sadar kasus yang melibatkan Stella telah membuat emosinya meledak dan keluar ketika ia sedang menginterogasi salah satu tersangka kasusnya. Ini bisa menghancurkan karirnya. Lindsay menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, betapa bodohnya ia tadi.

_Stella terluka, Stella nyaris mati!_

Bunyi-bunyi itu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Dibenaknya terlihat Stella yang lemah dan tidak berdaya, penuh luka sayatan, dan wajahnya begitu sedih serta letih. Lindsay ingin memeluknya, ingin membantunya keluar dari derita itu, ingin menangkap siapa saja yang beraninya memperlakukan Stella seperti itu.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu, bantulah di kasus ini."

Begitulah yang Danny katakan tadi ketika ia keluar marah-marah dari ruang interogasi. Danny benar, tidak sepantasnya ia berbuat begitu.

Semua pun berkecamuk di hati Lindsay, bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh menlanggar perintah dan terus menyelidiki kasus yang sedang ia geluti, tapi ia ingin berlari ke arah Stella, merangkul sebagian kesedihannya.

Mata Lindsay mulai basah. Harusnya ia bisa bersikap dewasa, harusnya ia bisa berkepala dingin, harusnya ia bisa percaya pada Mac yang menangani kasus Stella.

Danny mengerti persis perasaan Lindsay, yang duduk di depannya terdiam dan lesu. Ia mengerti sekali sebagaimana Stella juga terus membayangi pikirannya.

Ia pun memajukan langkah mendekati dan duduk di sebelah partner barunnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak baru lagi karena Danny akhirnya cukup lama berkerja dengan Lindsay. Ia mengambil sedikit pandangan ke arah Lindsay dan begitu melihat mata Lindsay yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Danny mulai merasa khawatir.

"Montana..." panggilnya pelan, "Maaf... Tadi aku terlalu keras ya?"

"Tidak," Lindsay menggelengkan kepala, menjawab sambil menahan isakan, "Kau benar, Danny. Harusnya aku percaya pada Mac."

Seketika hening menyergap, keduanya sama-sama membayangkan Stella.

Danny menggeser badannya untuk bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan Lindsay. Geseran itu sedikit mendempet dan menyenggol Lindsay juga. Lalu ia mengadah ke atas, ke langit-langit gedung kantor mereka.

"Aku juga memikirkan Stella asal kau tahu..."

Lindsay memutar wajahnya kearah Danny.

"Aku ini sudah berkerja lebih lama bersama Stella, tentu saja aku juga merasa khawatir," jelas Danny tegas tapi pelan, "Aku pun sama sepertimu, aku ingin menangkap penjahat itu. Penjahat yang kurang ajar sekali memperlakukan Stella seburuk itu. Ingin kukurung dia, kumasukan dia ke penjara, dan kulihat ia mati membusuk disana!"

Yah, Danny mulai emosi. Keduanya menyadari hal itu. Buru-buru Danny mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menghela nafas, melepas kacamatanya, mengurut batang hidungnya untuk beberapa saat. Dan mata Lindsay tidak lepas darinya sampai akhirnya ia memakai kacamatanya kembali. Akhrinya Danny bertemu mata dengan Lindsay, ia menatap partner gadisnya itu dalam-dalam dan mulai tersenyum.

Sebuah senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati Lindsay.

"Tapi Stella wanita yang kuat, aku yakin ia mampu melalui hal ini. Dan... Mac. Kau percaya pada Mac, kan?"

Akhirnya butir-butir air mata itu lepas dan turun, membasahi pipi polos Lindsay. Kekhawatirannya mengalir, pecah, dan terus berubah menjadi butir-butir air mata yang baru. Dijatuhkan berat badannya kepelukan Danny, Danny menyambutnya dengan sebuah rangkulan hangat. Ia membelai rambut kecoklatan gadis desa yang polos tersebut.

"Stella pasti baik-baik saja, Montana..."

Lindsay mengangguk. Di dalam pelukan Danny ia merebahkan semua emosinya yang daritadi ingin meluap dan menari. Ia menata kembali dirinya dalam pelukan tersebut yang pasti akan membuatnya lebih kuat. Ia ingin percaya itu dan akhirnya bangkit lagi, bangkit dengan bantuan tangan yang memeluknya sekarang. Bangkit dengan sebuah perasaan yang akan membuatnya jauh lebih kuat, untuk seterusnya.


	2. Picture Two

**Episode 15 – 'Til Deaths do we Apart**

"**The Kiss"**

Daritadi Mac terus memegangi pipi kanannya. Ingin dan tidak ingin percaya rasanya. Ia sebenarnya gundah, resah, dan terus terbayang akan hal tersebut yang membuatnya demikian. Ini memang bisa menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Flack menghubungi Mac. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Stella soal anak yang menjadi tersangka mereka dan itu membuat keduanya nyaris marah besar. Tapi Flack mencoba bijak, ia ingin meluruskan masalah tersebut dan mencoba bernegosiasi ulang dengan Stella. Tapi Stella terus mematikan telepon selularnya sehingga Flack tidak dapat menyampaikan pesannya. Maka itulah ia meminta tolong Mac.

Sulit memang karena Stella sudah emosi duluan. Baru saja kalimat "Flack menghubungiku tadi..." keluar, Stella langsung marah-marah dan menjabarkan seluruh kekesalannya, membiarkan Mac tidak mendapat ruang bicara.

Berkali-kali Mac memanggil Stella, mencoba menenangkannya sejenak. Akhirnya Stella mau berhenti walau masih memasang tampang "ngomong apa tuh anak satu?".

"Flack tadi bilang padaku, ia tidak akan kembali ke markas sampai kalian setuju untuk meluruskan masalah ini kembali. Daritadi ia mencoba menghubungimu tapi telepon selularmu mati. Kalau kau nyalakan pasti ada pesannya yang belum kau baca."

Raut wajah Stella berubah. Bahagia dan sedikit malu. Dan disaat yang tepat seperti itu, sebuah daftar nama pengunjung penjara salah satu tersangka yang menjadi pesanannya datang. Stella yang dalam mood baik membaca daftar tersebut, menemukan jawaban untuk kasusnya, dengan sebuah petikan jari dan sahutan "Ya, ini dia!", Stella segera bergegas keluar lab.

Tapi, sejenak tapi cepat, Stella berhenti di dekat Mac. Sambil berterimakasih, ia menarik pipi kiri Mac dengan telapak tangannya lalu mencium pipi Mac yang satunya.

Sampai sekarang Mac masih terbayang akan hal tersebut. Ia masih heran, sebenarnya tadi itu bentuk apa? Benar-benar terima kasih atau yang lain terus berputar di kepala Mac. Ciuman itu begitu hangat dan berbekas. Mac tahu, akan sulit baginya kalau ia dan Stella 'bersama' tapi mungkin ada keinginan dalam keduanya untuk itu. Ciuman itu memang hanya sekilas tapi cukup mengisi kekosongan hatinya sejak 9/11 dengan suatu hal yang cukup manis dan hangat untuk dikenang.


	3. Picture Three

**Episode 45 - Stealing Home**

"**Montana"**

Korban pembunuhan itu, si gadis desa yang memakai kostum putri duyung terbaring di depan mereka. Lindsay terbayang potret dirinya melihat gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, gadis 19 tahun yang pergi jauh-jauh dari desa untuk menggali impiannya di kota besar seperti New York. Itu amatlah dia, jauh-jauh datang dari Bozeman, Montana untuk merasakan hidup di kota besar seperti New York. Lindsay teringat akan rumahnya, kampungnya, tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

Sedih sekali melihat gadis itu, akhirnya mati karena kekejaman kota ini.

_Apa aku juga akan begitu?_

Lindsay masih gundah. Ia rindu keluarganya, teman-temannya, semuanya. Ia rindu Montana. Tiba-tiba ia ingin pulang.

Tapi, mengapa sejak dari kedatangannya disini Danny kerap memanggilnya dengan nama daerah asalnya tersebut?

Kalimat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja lepas dari mulut Lindsay. "Kenapa Danny terus memanggilku 'Montana'? Sebuah hinaan?"

Sid yang diebelahnya hanya membetulkan kacamata. Lalu dengan raut wajahnya yang bijak dan tua itu ia menjawab dengan penuh pengalaman seolah ia tahu betul hal tersebut.

"Itu tandanya dia menaruh perasaan suka padamu."

Lindsay tercengang. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdegup. Ia menunduk, malu.

Benar juga, setiap apa yang dilakukan Danny terhadapnya membuat ia sangat kesal, tapi juga malu. Kadang ia ingin Danny menghentikan hal tersebut, tapi ia tidak ingin Danny berhenti membuatnya kesal dan malu seperti itu. Sejak ia mulai dekat dengan pria itu, Lindsay merasa ingin terus berada disisinya, digodanya, dibuatnya marah, dibuatnya malu.

Seperti panggilan "Montana" kepadanya. Ia memang sebal tapi ia tidak ingin Danny berhenti memanggilnya demikian.

Apakah benar? Apakah ini perasaan yang disebut suka? Perasaan yang membuat kita gundah, risih, tapi juga senang dan menikmati kegundahan dan kerisihan tersebut. Perasaan yang tidak ingin berakhir begitu saja.

Apa betul yang dikatakan Sid tadi? Lindsay terus memikirkan hal tersebut tanpa peduli semakin lama wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

Mungkin saja ia jauh dari rumah, tapi rasanya ia sudah punya rumah terdekat—paling tidak. Setelah selesai melakukan otopsi, Lindsay mempercepat langkahnya, ingin memberi tahu Danny apa yang telah ia dapat dari hasil otopsi tadi, ingin meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sebagai partner, ingin pergi melacak kemana mereka harus mencari bukti selanjutnya,

Ingin dipanggil "Montana"...


	4. Picture Four

**Episode - **

"**Exotic Dinner"**

"Nah, apakah kalian hendak mencobannya?" jamu Danny disebuah meja bundar kecil yang penuh dengan makanan.

Makanan itu dimasak seorang tersangkannya; seorang koki masakan eksotis yang baru saja ditangkap olehnya dan Hawkes karena telah membunuh seorang wanita dengan gurita hidup. Dan yakinlah bahwa kalian tidak ingin mencobanya; tarantula goreng tepung, sate gurita hidup, mi lipan, dan makanan eksotis lainnya.

Satu-satunya yang penasaran dengan jamuan itu hanya Lindsay, ia duduk di depan Danny dan Hawkes, bertanya satu-satu tentang makanan tersebut. Akhirnya dicobanyalah satu makanan tersebut.

"Tuh, kan. Pasti ada yang makan." Ujar Danny ke arah Hawkes dan Hawkes terpaksa membayar taruhannya.

Semuanya tertawa lalu Hawkes berdiri di saat setelah Mac mengabarkan bahwa ia punya pizza.

"Yah, kami rasa kami akan makan pizza bareng Mac saja."

Hawkes, Stela, dan Flack menyusul Mac ke ruangan lain, masih dengan tawa bahagia yang mengalun hangat diantara keneamnya—diantara keenamnya saja. Tinggalah Lindsay dan Danny berdua di meja itu, menyantap makanan yang tidak biasa.

"Dan ini adalah tarantula goreng..." Danny menyodorkan piring berisi makanan tersebut ke arah Lindsay. Lindsay mengambilnya satu dan mencicipinya.

"Hmm, enak..." jawabnya santai sambil mengunyah.

Benar-benar makan malam untuk keduanya saja di meja itu. Dipikir-pikir sebenarnya Lindsay tidak bodoh—dengan enaknya menyantap makanannya yang seharusnya tidak enak itu. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya enak-enak saja, enak sekali dimana ia dan Danny bisa tertawa bersama, tertawa dan bercanda bahwa lucu sekali mereka bisa-bisanya dengan berani mencoba makanan tersebut ketimbang makan pizza. Keduanya betah, walau tanpa empat sisa teman mereka yang lain.

Mungkin yang lainnya tidak tahu rasanya makanan eksotis, tidak tahu sebuah rasa keunikan khusus, tidak tahu sebuah rasa bahagaia yang bisa dibagi berdua saja, tidak tahu sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh kedua orang ini tapi hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan cinta pun semua makanan terasa enak.


	5. Picture Five

**Episode 15 – 'Til Deaths Do We Apart**

"**How Cute..."**

Flack sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat ini. Sebuah biara tua tak terurus, becek, gelap, terabaikan, tempat ditemukannya sebuah mayat yang terpisah dari tangan kanannya. Yang lebih buruk lagi—sebuah alasan utama mengapa ia tidak mau masuk ke tempat ini adalah kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ada suara-suara aneh yang terdengar dari gedung ini tanpa sumber yang pasti.

Terdengar memang bodoh dan ia tahu ini adalah kelemahan yang mampu merusak image-nya menjadi pecahan gelas yang berantakan. Ia tidak mau ini diketahui orang lain yang menyangkut pekerjaannya selain dirinya. Yah, paling tidak selain Aiden dan Stella yang sudah terlanjur menghabisinya sebelum mereka masuk ke biara ini tadi. Dan ia amat mebenci hal itu, harga dirinya rusak di depan makhluk bermulut besar berjudul wanita.

Ia terus menahan bulu kuduknya, ia tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

"Aiden, kurasa kau lebih baik menggandeng tangannya Flack."

Dengan sakrasme pedas andalannya, Flack menjawab pernyataan Stella tadi, "Oh, manis sekali..."

Lalu Stella masuk ke biara tua duluan dan meninggalkan Aiden dan Flack di depan. Entah apa maksudnya, Aiden senyum-senyum kearahnya dengan senyum yang berarti macam-macam yang membuat Flack—sebenarnya sebal setengah mati.

"Wantia duluan." Ujarnya pedas menutupi ketidakinginannya masuk ke biara itu. Lalu Aiden, masih sambil tersenyum lucu masuk mendahului Flack.

Tapi mau tak mau, toh akhirnya ia masuk juga ke biara itu.

Suara sepatu mereka bergema dan berdecik menggesek lumpur becek. Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba jadi mengerikan. Entah kenapa bagi Flack suara-suara itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman dan ingin buru-buru keluar dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ia jadi teringat akan cerita-cerita masa kecilnya. Cerita-cerita yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan kerap menumpang perlindungan di kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ia teringat akan cerita nenek-nenek yang minta digendong dan akan mengejar kita dengan merangkak cepat kalau kita membiarkannya. Ia ingat cerita hantu toilet yang membuat dia selalu takut ke toilet sendirian. Ia teringat cerita suara-suara mistis yang datang dari sebuah boneka biru yang suka memakan jiwa anak kecil. Ia teringat cerita hantu kucing jadi-jadian yang suka makan anak penakut dan Flack benci sekali dengan yang namanya kucing.

Tiba-tiba seekor tikus melesat dan berdecit tepat di depan sepatunya. Flack terperanjat, walau dia tahan benar-benar supaya tidak keluar ekspresi dari hal tersebut.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia kesepian. Ia memang seorang detektif muda dengan prestasi membanggakan, yang bisa dipuja-puja seluruh keluarganya yang dari dulu memang polisi, dengan pembawaannya yang selalu menjadi penjahat para penjahat. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangat takut pada hantu. Sekali-sekali ia ingin terbebas dari perasaan itu. Perasaan yang mengekung dirinya, perasaan yang sama seperti ia ingin minta ditemani ke toilet waktu masih berusia 7 tahun.

Ia ingin dilindungi dari ketakutannya.

Seketika, Flack memejamkan matanya, mempercepat langkahnya, dan dengan penuh kesepian dan ketakutan meraih tangan orang yang berjalan di depannya, berharap mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Dan Aiden terkejut, merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya sehingga ia menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya seorang pria yang gagah dalam balutan jaketnya, tinggi, berambut hitam, tapi menunduduk dan tidak meperlihatkan wajahnya. Aiden bingung apa yang terjadi pada teman penakutnya yang satu ini sampai-sampai ia akhirnya melaksanakan juga apa yang dikatakan Stella. Tapi ketika tangan yang digandengnya bergetar, tangan Aiden sedikit-sedikit ikut bergetar juga.

Aiden mengerti. Ia tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang cukup ia rasakan sendiri. Ia genggam kembali tangan itu walau ia tahu, tangannya kalah besar dari tangan yang ia genggam. Dengan lembut ia menuntun Flack yang dimatanya berubah menjadi seorang bocah kecil yang kesepian dan ketakutan, bocah kecil yang butuh perlindungan. Ia tahu ini dapat merusak image Flack, tapi bagaimanapun seseorang yang ketakutan dan kesepian harus dilindungi.

Ini cukup antara mereka berdua saja. Aiden sama sekali menutup mulutnya pada Stella yang berjalan di depannya.

"Hey, kau lihat itu? Itu mayatnya." Sahut Stella ketika ia menyenteri jalan ke depan.

Aiden melepas perlahan genggamannya lalu menghampiri Stella yang sudah menghampiri mayat itu duluan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan ketika genggaman itu lepas, semua ketakutan kanak-kanak Flack hilang dan baru kali ini ia merasa dihargai atas kelemahannya. Hatinya perlahan menenang. Ia merasa lega dan terlindungi, merasa tidak sendirian, merasa masih memiliki orang yang peduli padanya.

Ia pun tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang cukup ia rasakan sendiri.

Manis sekali.


	6. Picture Six

**Episode 23 – What You See is What You See**

"**Jerashii kamo... Setsunai."**

Ada satu saksi lagi kejadian penembakan di kedai kopi yang di kunjungi Mac tadi pagi. Selain Mac saksinya, Stella hendak bertanya pada saksi yang satu ini. Sekarang si saksi pertama sudah bersiap-siap menjadi tim investigasi yang akan menyelidiki kasus penembakan tersebut.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu jok mobil polisi yang terbuka pintunya, mendapat perlindungan dari apa yang telah ia lihat barusan. Stella menghampirinya, lalu mulai bertanya akan kesaksiannya pada kasus tersebut.

"Anda melihat pelakunya?" tanya Stella, mencoba mengambil detail.

"Tidak, selama disitu saya tidak memperhatikan apa-apa," jawabnya, "Saya terfokus untuk berbicar pada seseorang."

"Boleh saya tahu orang yang Anda ajak bicara?"

Wanita itu menunjuk kearah lokasi yang diplester garis polisi, "Pria itu, yang memakai kaos putih."

Mac.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Stella, lalu wanita itu pamit darinya.

Stella mengamatinya, ia berjalan ke arah Mac. Lalu wanita itu seperti yang melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Mac.

_Terfokus untuk berbicara pada Pria itu, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan apa-apa..._

Stella senang, akhirnya Mac bisa menemukan wanita yang sepertinya bisa diajak untuk memeliki hubungan khusus. Dari tatapan wanita itu, cara ia mennjuk Mac, terlihatlah bahwa sepertinya wanita ini tertarik padanya. Stella tersenyum, mungkin wanita ini bisa menggantikan posisi Claire, mendiang Istri Mac yang terbunuh pada 9/11. Ia bahagia, bahagia yang tulus, bahagia sebagaimana melihat temanmu bahagia.

Tapi jauh ada terbesit sebuah perasaan, perasaan aneh yang sepertinya menahan senyumnya. Perasaan aneh yang memotong setengah kebahagiaannya. Entah apa, tapi rasanya tidak enak, rasanya melelahkan, dan rasanya mengekang. Stella ingin bebas dari perasaan ini tapi sepertinya ia tak kuasa. Entah apa itu, mungkin ia pernah merasakannya tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Dari senyum yang setengah itu, Stella mengangkat kedua tangannya, menaruhnya di dadanya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di dalam jantungnya, hatinya mungkin. Tapi ia ingin menghilangkan rasa itu. Ia ingin bahagia! Ia ingin bahagia karena Mac pasti bahagia.

Stella memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan apa yang ada di hatinya dan mulai merasakan sakit itu. Entah apa ini tapi pikirannya menolak, ingin menghindari. Dilema kuat itu berlangsung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Stella mencoba bangkit dan menata ulang pikirannya.

Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, menghampiri timnya untuk kembali pada perkerjaannya. Tapi sampai saat itu ia masih belum mengerti rasa sakit apakah yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi.


End file.
